1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to structures for storing and protecting small vehicles, such as bicycles, motorcycles, snowmobiles, personal watercraft (such as Jet Skis), all-terrain vehicles and the like. More specifically, the instant invention provides protection from the environment, theft and vandalism and is a durable, versatile, economical solution to problems encountered in small vehicle storage.
As municipalities, transit authorities and others are confronted with increasing auto congestion, they are being forced to explore alternative modes of transportation, both voluntarily and by government mandate. Various states and municipalities have enacted legislation providing tax incentives encouraging investment in or mandating measures to increase transportation alternatives.
One alternative means of transportation is the use of bicycles. However, people that commute by bicycle encounter a number of problems, including where to store the bicycle and how to protect it from the elements. In addition, bicycles are targets for theft of both the bicycle itself or it components, and vandalism. Providing adequate bicycle storage and security is an important way of encouraging alternative transportation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to this invention there existed no satisfactory protection for bicycles for use in public areas. Conventional bicycle locks leave the bicycle exposed to the elements and do not stop stripping of components such as seats, saddle bags, pumps, etc. In sophisticated bicycles, some mechanical components of the bicycle are worth hundreds of dollars and are the targets of thieves. In addition, a conventional bicycle lock will not stop a determined thief, especially if the bicycle is left unattended for a long period of time.
Devices which rely on conventional bicycle locks or similar devices and which fail to provide protection from the elements and vandalism are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,278,538 (Ainsworth et al. 1994), 4,433,787 (Cook et al. 1984), 4,379,393 (Schott et al. 1983), 3,989.327 (Candelaria 1976), 3,827,773 (Aiello 1974) and 3,762,569 (Spring 1973).
A device which relies on a conventional bicycle lock to deter theft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,020 to Candelaria (1978). In its alternative embodiment Candelaria provides a cover element to provide further protection from theft and the elements. However, the cover in Candelaria protects only the top half of the bicycle, leaving at least the bottom half exposed to the elements. Further, the bicycle remains susceptible to vandalism and theft of components.
Various shipping containers for bicycles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,715 (Williams 1991), 4,792,039 (Dayton 1988) and 4,378,883 (Profeta 1983), but these devices are limited to transporting bicycles. These devices do not address the requirements of bicycle commuters or those which need storage for only a short period, such as shoppers or those on errands, because the devices require the disassembly and subsequent reassembly of the bicycle.
The storage device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734.272 to Galen (1973) is an indoor storage and shipping container, which fails to address the problems of security in public places because it is not designed for outside use or to be affixed to a specific site.
Protection from the elements is provided by soft bicycle covers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,502 (Ballard 1994), 4,976,389 (McLellan et al. 1990), 4,715,646 (Goffi et al. 1987), 4,356,831 (Adams 1982), 4,009,744 (Joslyn 1977) and 3,968,913 (Weed et al.). However, these devices provide no more protection from theft than conventional bike locks and are not solutions to problems encountered by a community or business seeking to encourage bicycle commuting by providing storage.
The collapsible bicycle storage container assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,363 to Wilson (1982) is similar to the soft bicycle covers discussed above, with the inclusion of a frame for supporting the bicycle. Again, this device does not address the problems of storage of bicycles and, because of its construction, appears to be a shelter from weather, rather than a viable deterrent to theft or vandalism.
Enclosed rectangular bike lockers, such as those available from CYCLE-SAFE, are an attempt to address the needs of bicycle commuters for storage and protect bicycles from theft, vandalism and the elements. Lockers are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,528 (Hartger et al. 1976) and 3,967,425 (Wolverton et al. 1976). However, bike lockers have several design weaknesses. Bike lockers are expensive to fabricate, install and maintain. Lockers require a permanent concrete pad foundation which sometimes require permits. Bicycle lockers are inefficient in use of space, in as much as they can only be configured in one specific pattern away from walls and other obstacles. In addition, once a number of bike lockers are configured, they cannot be rearranged without significant expense. This configuration adaptability is lacking due to the lockers' rectilinear shape, shared common wall and the requirement of a level foundation.
Maintenance of the lockers is costly because the metal or fiberglass surfaces which make up the locker are prone to abuse and graffiti. Aesthetically, the lockers have a sterile presence due to their box-like walls. Furthermore, lockers are not easily replaced.
Lockers also can be safety hazards because of their design. Lockers create a series of long, contiguous walls approximately four feet in height, which allow an individual to be easily concealed from clear line of sight, which is a concern at night or in a high crime area.
In addition, illicit activities have been known to take place in bicycle lockers. Because the lockers offer shelter which is completely closed from sight, lockers have a propensity for use for storing drugs and as a place to hide bombs. Some lockers have been appropriated by the homeless for use as shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,092 (Dale et al. 1975) discloses a Molded Storage Housing for a Motorcycle. This device includes a housing structure for storage of motorcycles and the like, comprising a cover pivoting about a floor plate. Like conventional bike lockers, the Dale device completely closes and seals the contents from sight. In addition, the floor plate of Dale fails to align and support the motorcycle being stored in an upright manner. It is necessary for the vehicle stored in the Dale device to have a support mechanism of its own, such as a kick stand. Finally, the cover disclosed in Dale is, because of its design, heavy and hard to lift.
There is therefore a present need for a suitable storage assembly which encloses and protects a bicycle from the elements while at the same time reducing the possibility of theft or vandalism. Similar problems are encountered by the owners of other small vehicles, such as motorcycles, personal watercraft (such as Jet Skis), snowmobiles, etc. Further, it is desirable that the storage device be inexpensive, durable, pleasing to the eye and capable of being arranged in such a way that large numbers of the devices can be placed in a limited or unusually shaped area for most efficient use of space. A device of the type disclosed in the instant specification will allow a community or business to provide storage facilities for bicycles, thus encouraging the use of bicycles for transportation. In addition, the device disclosed herein is suitable for private use by home or apartment dwellers without suitable storage space for small vehicles.